Random survey thingamajig
by Music Writes
Summary: A group of newsies have to take a survey for Dentons journalism class! Now what are the questions? And even better what are the awnsers?rated for mild swearingness and mentions of slash.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Newsies. I can only dream...however Disney does own them. Until I can figure out a diabolical scheme to kidnapp them and keep them locked in my basement! BUHAHAHA! Wait, I don't own a basement. Shucks.

Summary: Some of The newsies have to take a pointless survey for journalism class! Mentions of slash.

Author's Note: So this is just something I wrote when I was EXTREMLY bored. Hopefully you'll like it. And if you do I might make this a prequel to a story and just have this to like get to know the characters a little as how they'd be portrayed in my story. Of course first I have to think of a story. Tell me what you think. Yes that means you have to review!

First name: Jack  
Last name: Kelly

Nickname: Cowboy

How you got your nickname: Because I want to live in Santa Fe. Duh everyone knows that. Stupid survey thingie. Gosh Mr. Denton WHY do we have to take this thing?  
Where do you live: Manhattan, that's in New York in case you didn't know.  
Where were you born: see above  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: I plead the fifth  
Do you smoke: Yes, I've been caught enough smoking on grounds I don't think saying yes should get me in trouble.  
Do you do drugs: NO!  
What type of music do you listen to: erm it varies.  
What are you most scared of: mice: Tell anyone and I'll deny it!  
Do you like playing pranks on people: duh. By the way Denton don't open you top desk drawer for a few days okay? It'll have started to smell by then.  
Do you curse a lot: Hell yes. I would have said another word but didn't becduase I'm a GOOD kid. That was sarcasm by the way.  
Are you ticklish: a little.  
What was the best day of your life: The day that I met Davey. He's the best friend EVER!  
What are you thinking about right now: how dumb this survey is.  
Who makes you laugh a lot: Race. He's freaking hilarious. And when Blink and Mush have their little lovers fights. So funny!  
What's the worst nightmare you ever had: Uh something about clowns and fish. Can't really remember.  
What's a deep secret that you could tell: My real name is Francis Sullivan. Don't tell anyone!

First name: David

Last name: Jacobs

Nickname: I don't really have one. Davey doesn't count.

How you got your nickname: I don't have one.  
Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: Seattle  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: No it impairs your judgment.  
Do you smoke: No I don't want cancer.

Do you do drugs: No that's just plain stupid.

What type of music do you listen to: Country. I'm not ashamed of that fact either.  
What are you most scared of: Failing all my classes and becoming a bum on the streets because I can't get into a good collage thus failing my entire life plan.  
Do you like playing pranks on people: Not really, it's a waste of time and mean.

Do you curse a lot: Again not really it shows stupidity.

Are you ticklish: In certain places.  
What was the best day of your life: That would be the day I moved to Manhattan. Best decision my parents ever made.  
What are you thinking about right now: If Mr. Snyder is going to give us a pop quiz today. He hinted about it. I hope I studied enough. I keep mixing up the ninth and thirty-first numbers in pi. I hope he won't quiz us.  
Who makes you laugh a lot: Jack and Race.  
What's the worst nightmare you ever had: I had failed my calculus course and was abducted by aliens. It was a rather strange dream.

What's a deep secret that you could tell: That when I was in third grade I cheated on my spelling test. I was so ashamed I told the teacher afterwards and retook the test. I did better that time then when I did cheat.

First name: Mitchell

Last name: Meyers

Nickname: Mush

How you got your nickname: People say that I'm a sappy mushy romantic. Which I SO am.  
Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: Queens  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: sometimes not that often though

Do you smoke: sometimes

Do you do drugs: nope

What type of music do you listen to: rock and punk  
What are you most scared of: fires, my apartment caught on fire when I was a kid.  
Do you like playing pranks on people: sometimes, depends on who it is

Do you curse a lot: only when I'm mad

Are you ticklish: YES!  
What was the best day of your life: The day me and Blink started dating.  
What are you thinking about right now: How cute Blinks hair is when it falls in his eyes. Sigh... Huh I AM sappy.  
Who makes you laugh a lot: Blink and Davey when he's in a bad mood. Usually because Jack did something. Those two need to realize that they should date so I can stop hinting at it. Oh and so I can be all smug and I told you so.  
What's the worst nightmare you ever had: that I was a frog and dissected. Course I did have this dream in biology. Maybe it's a sign. OMG! It s telling me Weasel wants to cut me open! And look at me insides! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

What's a deep secret that you could tell: That before me and Blink started going out I'd use any excuse to talk to him. Pathetic since we talked all the time anyway. Wait that's not even a secret. Oh well. I'm gonna stare at my lover for the rest of the class. Bye Mr. D.

First name: Louis

Last name: Stevens

Nickname: Kid Blink or Blink and Mush calls me Blinkykins

How you got your nickname: because I wear an eye patch and people are mean. And Mitchell(ha I used his real name! he HATES that) is just plain old weird. But I love him anyway!  
Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: New Jersey  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: sometimes

Do you smoke: sometimes

Do you do drugs: nuh uh

What type of music do you listen to: rock

What are you most scared of: heights (don't tell no one okay?)  
Do you like playing pranks on people: depends on the person. Mr. Weasel? HELL YES!

Do you curse a lot: see above in the last sentence

Are you ticklish: not really  
What was the best day of your life: The day me and Mushers started dating.  
What are you thinking about right now: Mush has really good taste. The shirt he's wearing so matches everything else he's wearing. And he's dating me so that tells you how much taste he has. Whoa I just sounded like Race. Except he's not dating Mushers. He's just conceited. **I am Not conceited!** Sorry Race just wrote that. Race stop reading my survey! **I didn't know you were scared of heights too. **Your scared of heights? Hmm I think he stopped reading. Maybe he didn't want to answer. Maybe he will if I poke him. Hmm nope. Oh well anyways…  
Who makes you laugh a lot: Mushers and Davey and Jack when they have fights that they SWEAR aren't lovers tiffs. Yeah right.

What's the worst nightmare you ever had: I don't remember the last time I had one.

What's a deep secret that you could tell: That I love Mitchell Meyers! Which I am going to scream to the heavens right…..now.

First name: Anthony

Last name: Higgins

Nickname: Racetrack or Race

How you got your nickname: I gamble a LOT.

Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: Italy…naw I was born in Manhattan  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: yup

Do you smoke: cigars

Do you do drugs: nope

What type of music do you listen to: the good kind

What are you most scared of: heights. Hey did Blink just write my name on his paper? He did. Hey he's scared of height too…I am not conceited! How dare he write that. One sec survey thing.  
Do you like playing pranks on people: yeah but only if they deserve it.

Do you curse a lot: in Italian.

Are you ticklish: nope  
What was the best day of your life: the day I won fifty bucks at the tracks…uh I mean earned fifty dollars selling papers cause I am a respectable person like that and this better be confidental!  
What are you thinking about right now: how I really want to leave. And go to Italy. And eat spaghetti. And breadsticks. Yum.  
Who makes you laugh a lot: myself. Naw just kidding Jack and Mush. Sometimes Blink.

What's the worst nightmare you ever had: I don't know. Something about clowns and thunder…can't remember.

What's a deep secret that you could tell: that I LOVE the show the sopranos.

First name: Wilber

Last name: Thompson

Nickname: Skittery

How you got your nickname: cause I'm skittish

Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: Washington D.C.  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: nope

Do you smoke: nope

Do you do drugs: yup…just kidding nope

What type of music do you listen to: emo screamo

What are you most scared of: blood  
Do you like playing pranks on people: nope

Do you curse a lot: yup

Are you ticklish: nope  
What was the best day of your life: yesterday cause I got my car! Her names Delilah.  
What are you thinking about right now: how much I miss Delilah. She's so pretty…all gray and covered in pink specks from a paint job gone wrong. I'm gonna have Spot draw stuff on the doors. He's a damn good artist. Scary and quiet and standoffish but a damn good artist  
Who makes you laugh a lot: nobody really. Don't laugh a whole lot. I am after all 'glum and dumb.' Gosh why am I friends with those people? They're so mean to me. Well actually we're all kind of mean to everyone so maybe that means they like me. Now I'm just confused. Way to go brain.

What's the worst nightmare you ever had: that I was a fish and someone ate me.

What's a deep secret that you could tell: that I love my new car.

First name: Yancy(call me that and DIE)

Last name: Davids

Nickname: Specs

How you got your nickname: I wear glasses, duh.

Where do you live: Manhattan  
Where were you born: here. Well not here as in the school but here as in Manhattan which is where the school is. Just thought I'd clear that up. Because I know that some people coughBlinkcough would think that ment I was born in the school.  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: no

Do you smoke: no

Do you do drugs: no

What type of music do you listen to: oldies

What are you most scared of: needles  
Do you like playing pranks on people: no

Do you curse a lot: no

Are you ticklish: no  
What was the best day of your life: the day I got my hamster Snowball  
What are you thinking about right now: how funny it is to see Snowball roll down the stairs in his hamster ball. And no I don't support animal cruelty its just humorous. Besides its not a whole flight of stairs, theres only like nine. Wait how many steps are in a whole flight of stairs?  
Who makes you laugh a lot: Skittery. He's just so emo and sad over nothing it makes me laugh to just look at him. Wow I'm mean. Now I feel bad. Shit...

What's the worst nightmare you ever had: That I was Hamlet and I died. And then I married a fish. And had fish sticks for kids. Not to pretty.

What's a deep secret that you could tell: I love Shakespeare and really old books like that.

First name: Patrick

Last name: Conlon

Nickname: Spot

How you got your nickname: Not to sure really.

Where do you live: Brooklyn  
Where were you born: Jupiter  
Your school: Joseph Pulitzer Academy  
Do you drink: No I always do stupid shit when I'm drunk so I stopped

Do you smoke: No

Do you do drugs: What would you do if I said yes? Send me to rehab? Have me drug tested? Poke me with needles and demand answers? Well it doesn't matter because I don't do them.

What type of music do you listen to: Rock, punk, anything really except rap. Can't stand it. One time some kid was playing a rap c.d. so I took it out of the stereo and threw it out the window. It went pretty far to. Farther then a frissbee at least.

What are you most scared of: Like I'm actually gonna tell you that. Who knows who you might tell! This whole survey could be a conspiracy to find out people fears and exploit them! Nope not saying. Take that you stupid government aliens!  
Do you like playing pranks on people: No it's childish I mess with their brains instead, it's funner and makes them look stupid

Do you curse a lot: When I'm in a bad mood

Are you ticklish: Ha how stupid would I have to be to tell you that? You might attack me with feathers or other tickle inducing weapons.  
What was the best day of your life: What the HELL kind of question is that? Did the government tell you to ask that? So then you could exploit that to?!

Oh well it doesn't matter.

The best day of my life was the day that I

Bumbumbum(that's a dramatic drumroll in case you can't tell Denty)

Ready for it?

Here it comes…

The day that I fell asleep in the gutter and the janitor Kloppman found me and brought me here which some how got me a scholarship to your rich fancy school. Aren't you glad to know that Denty? If it weren't for Kloppers you might not have had the pleasure of meeting me.  
What are you thinking about right now: How if I had a can of spray paint that blank wall at the back of the room wouldn't be so blank anymore. Denty you should let me paint on it. After all we are your first ever class. Don't you want something to remember us by?  
Who makes you laugh a lot: No one really. I tend to keep to myself. I think the only person who ever made me laugh a lot was Specs cause he accidently kicked his hamster down the stairs in its little ball. I laughed so hard I fell over. Skittery thought I was on drugs and Specs didn't notice as he was chasing his hamster cause the door had been open and he rolled into the street. Specs nearly got ran over by a semi truck. It was so hilirous.

What's the worst nightmare you ever had: That I was dating David's sister Sara. What a NIGHTMARE!

What's a deep secret that you could tell: If I told you it wouldn't be a secret. It'd be like an unsecret. If that word ever makes it to the dictionary I want credit. Hey class is over! Think about the paint thing okay Denty?

Another AN- sorry if you got offended by the hamster thing. But what spot said happened actually did happen to my friend Penny. Except it wasn't a semi truck it was an SUV (which is like a mini semi if you ask me) But don't worry her hamster(Puffers, don't ask me where she thought of that name) was perfectly fine!


End file.
